


Drawings

by orphan_account



Category: MapleStory
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The White Mage created his ultimate light. But it was not what he expected. But he'll just have to deal with it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawings

The area was silent, but his mind was far from it. The White Mage had been reading the same book for a good couple of hours, trying to translate the material from the fairies language to his own. It was not exactly an easy task.  
But alas, the fairies were rich with their history to magic. They were probably the only ones in this world with more knowledge over magic than he, but still, not even they could help him find what he desired.  
He had almost thought he was close for a moment once… he had finally decided to play roughly and break a few rules and ignore warnings. He had a mercenary and an orphan approach his temple, only to speak of the dark creatures lurking around.  
While the White Mage could offer his assistance to them, even he was too cowardly to speak of the truth. Until that night…  
The darkness had gotten out of hand. It must have done something awful outside of the temple because the mercenary approached the White Mage inside of his own chambers.  
He was almost scared of what would happen. He could feel his own personal light losing out and he glared at those he once comforted. He took a step back, almost sinsterly, trying to debate on running or staying. If he ran, no one would get hurt, right?  
But if he stayed, there was a better chance at him being stopped if something bad happened…  
He delayed too long and felt a surge of energy explode inside of him and he blacked out. He did hear some yelling, but he couldn’t process the words spoken.  
How much time passed before he came too, he didn’t know. He found his eyes opening on the floor of some room. He took a look around and peaked at the walls. Was this his lab? Where he conducted his experiments? He slowly crawled and sat up, looking around some more. The place was trashed. Shelves had fallen over, soot covered the floor, and much of the glass was broken. “What on… earth?” he stood up on his own two feet and noticed the people who were before him beforehand were also on the ground. He quickly ran towards the three of them, shaking them and asking for responses.  
The mercenary woke up first, looking around a bit confused as to what occurred. The White Mage had never been more embarrassed than he was just now. He broke the rules, he got caught, and he put so many people in harm’s way…  
Was this the route he had chosen? The path to the ultimate light… is this what it took to get there?  
The White Mage tried to collect his thoughts but felt a small pain. He fell over silently, wondering if these were lasting effects… And if so, how long would they last?  
Mars managed to wake up. “Ah… Master!” He jumped up and patted The White Mage on the back. “Master, are you alright? You look pale.” He looked around at the damage slowly. Mars knew that he had allowed this to happen just as well. If he had tried to stop the White Mage, or even told someone, maybe he would have stopped before this. He heard Vieren let out a cough and sighed. It didn’t look like anyone died at least…  
The White Mage simply stared in a trance. It was a sudden odd feeling for him. Almost like… something was depleted. No… not just depleted. Broken? No… that wasn’t the right word either. Something felt… gone. He couldn’t exactly pin point what though. His body was too tired from that stress.  
Mars helped him up, slowly nodding at Vieren and the Mercenary. “I will take him to his room.” He nodded. “You two can wait in the main hall for me.”  
The White Mage laid on his bed silently. Mars had simply placed him on his bed and left to speak with Vieren and the Mercenary. The White Mage had little idea of what to do at the moment. His body was still tired. He slowly drifted off into sleep before he even realized it.  
But he couldn’t sleep for long. He woke up again to that ugly feeling from before. It didn’t feel like he was still at the mercy of darkness… He simply felt like wind was blowing through an air hole of some sort.  
“Perhaps…” The White Mage told himself, “Perhaps my pride is in shambles? No… Not my pride…” The more he reflected on it, the sicker he felt.  
And yet for some reason, he found himself in his lab after a short while. It didn’t look like anyone touched anything yet. It was exactly as it was before. Maybe tomorrow he would clean up. Who knew…?  
As he wandered, he looked around. He had opted not to turn the light on out of sheer disgust for seeing the place vibrantly. He didn’t need to see it to realize he had messed up.  
While walking around and looking at the place with what little light came in from the door from the main hall, he was able to navigate around enough. But it wasn’t too great because he found himself slipping over a shelf.  
“Gah…!” He yelped in shock. He should have been taking smaller steps. He turned and looked over at the shelf’s corner, noticing its placement and noting to not trip over it again. He noticed something else too… Underneath that shelf, there was a glow. A very soft glow.  
The White Black blinked to ensure he wasn’t hallucinating. He walked up slowly, got down on his knees and looked below the shelf. To his shock, it was a mass of pure light energy! It seemed far too weak to be the ultimate light he sought out, but it was completely pure. The White Mage sat for a moment then grabbed the shelf and quietly moved it to the side. He walked up to the light orb and looked at it.  
It felt familiar. Like he had seen it before. His memory was never one to fail him though, so he was sure he had never seen light this pure. Then it dawned on to him. It felt familiar to him because it was once a part of him! This light must have been what was pulled out! But why did it tear itself out? He wondered about it a bit before walking up to it.  
“What would happen should I touch it? Can I touch it?” He wondered. He had never even heard of such a thing happening, so the protocol was a mystery to him. Perhaps it was childish of him, but in the end, his hand slowly reached out and reached through the light. He quickly pulled it back out and noticed it flashed for a moment. “A reaction?” He looked at his own hand. Nothing bad seemed to happen, but… He tried to touch it again, this time pulling his hand out slowly.  
There was another small flash before the light shook around a bit. The White Mage stepped back and almost fell down in horror. “Not another mistake…” he told himself. Today just was not his day…  
To his shock though, another flash shocked out, as if it were trying to calm him down. The White Mage blinked a bit more before the light sparkled out.  
“Ah! Wa-Wait what’s goin—??” The White Mage didn’t have time to finish his sentence before something caught his eye. On the floor, there was a human figure of some sort. The White Mage was almost positive that everyone that came in before the accident had already left the room, so why would there be a fifth body? He couldn’t see the exact details of the body in the dark room…  
He walked over to it and picked it up. It was very small and light. “This couldn’t be Arin, could it?” The White Mage thought before walking out into the main hall. As soon as he reached light, the White Mage stood baffled once again.  
While it was indeed a child similar to Arin, it was hardly them. His hair color was almost exactly the same as the White Mage’s except for the odd tips that had a strange blue shade. He held his arm up again the child’s face and noticed the skin tone was also exactly the same. He looked around to see if anyone was watching before turning back to the child and opening one of his eyes. His eyes were the same blue as his own.  
In every essence, he was almost a miniaturized version of him! What did that light exactly do?  
The White Mage was no stranger to time flying by, but the next few months were rather odd for him. The boy ended up waking up with no recollection of anything, not even a name.  
After careful thinking, the name Luminous was decided as a fitting name for him.  
Another issue to tackle was the fact that there was no debate of who’s “child” he was. After all, Luminous was his mirror image as a younger self, although he was certainly a lot more childish that the White Mage ever was. Stories and rumours ran around all over the temple at first. After a good while of hearing these falsehoods, the White Mage finally stepped forward and admitted to his faults those many nights ago. It was not easy for him. He still felt anger towards himself for being so greedy and careless.  
But he had little time for that to stick around these days. Luminous was in fact, quite the trouble maker sometimes.  
He would slip out of the temple, ignoring the warnings of the other mages of the dangers outside. He would be found eating snack foods in the kitchen, even though he had ate lunch only an hour ago. And then there was that time he took all of The White Mage’s books and built a fort around his chair while he was reading. By the time he noticed the fort, it was already up to his own knees. This also made him realize just how many books he had.  
But it was too much to expect for Luminous to do the same thing, unless it was with food. The White Mage finally sat up from his desk and realized that four hours had passed. “Ahh… I hope he’s not causing too much of a fuss.” The White Mage sighed out. He really tried to help with Luminous, but he had slowly regained his resolve to find the Ultimate Light the right way this time. It took up a lot of his time.  
He stepped out of his lab and walked back to Luminous’s room. He could hear him through the door, so he knew he was still in there. He took a sigh of relief, opened the door, and froze up entirely.  
Luminous had finally realized the “joys” of drawing right on the wall.  
Luminous turned around slowly and looked at The White Mage with wide eyes. His eyes shifted back over to the wall and then he slowly sat in front of it. “I can clean this up.” He spoke quietly.  
The White Mage looked around the hall then walked in and shut the door behind him. He walked up to Luminous, crossed his arms, and gave him a very stern glare. “Luminous…” He spoke out very slowly. Luminous scrunched up a bit. The White Mage kneeled down and picked up a crayon next to Luminous, “If you are going to draw a tree, you should know they have more branches. It’s not like broccoli.” He spoke as he sketched out some extra branches. He picked up a different crayon and began shading in the leaves a bit. “I’m not much of an artist, but it would look something like this.”  
Luminous looked over at it in awe, “Woah!” he picked up the same crayon the White Mage had used. He quietly looked at his own drawing the back at the White Mage’s, trying to make it look exactly the same. After a few lines though, Luminous gave up and went back to his normal trees. “The trees are too difficult!” he whined out.  
The White Mage sat down fully on the floor and picked up a new crayon. “You can’t expect to get better like that.”  
“The point’s not the art, it’s the story!” Luminous spoke as he pointed to a stick man, “See! That’s you in the forest!”  
“Me?” The White Mage looked at the basic stick figure. It had a generic smiley face on it as well. “I guess the head is nicely rounded.” He thought to himself.  
“Yeah! See! You’re going through the forest and taking down all those monster things!” Luminous scribbled a blob on the wall. “And then you reach the end of the forest and they’re all gone!”  
The White Mage really wished it was that easy. But at the same time, he didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry at that story. It was certainly written by a child. He let out a deep sigh.  
“Is it good?” Luminous asked while putting his crayon down.  
“Y-Yes Luminous.” The White Mage nodded, “It’s fine.” He picked up a crayon himself. “But let’s flesh things out a little more, shall we?”  
Luminous let out a smile and picked up a crayon and scribbled a bit more.  
The two ended up drawing for a while. It was clear to see who worked on which parts. The White Mage himself found it to be a bit of a boring task, but it was something different. He would often get lost in drawing before Luminous would tell him to look at something cool he had drawn.  
After some time of silence, the White Mage noticed it had grown quiet. He turned to look for Luminous and saw the boy had fell asleep on the floor.  
The White Mage took a small sigh before standing up, then freezing because he forgot how stiff ones knees can get when you sit on the floor for too long. After he managed to shake his legs loose a bit, he walked over to Luminous and picked him up and laid him in bed.  
He looked at the wall and tried to think of what to do with it. “Well it is his room…” He thought to himself, “Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to get some kind of paint though.”  
He shook his head and decided he should head to bed himself. It was getting a bit late. He walked out and shut the door silently. “That boy…” He thought to himself, “I don’t know what part of me he came from.” He continued as he began to make his way to his own room, “But I don’t need to know to see he’s a good kid.”  
He opened his door and laid on his own bed. He yawned out a bit and started to fall asleep, “I just wish I was a bit better with kids myself.” He could almost hear Mars yelling at him for allowing that to happen today, but he didn’t care. It was an odd sort of fun.


End file.
